William ich bin dein Großvater
by OneLie
Summary: Crossover: treffen sich Raumschiff Voyager, Akte X und eine überdrehte FF-Autorin in einer Bar... was fehlt? Der Plot! Macht nichts, ich erhöhe um eine Stargateszene und poste...


**William ich bin dein Großvater!**

Ich finde mich sympathisch und halte sie für dumm…

(Crossover: treffen sich Raumschiff Voyager, Akte X und eine überdrehte FF-Autorin in einer Bar... was fehlt? Der Plot!)

* * *

**Logbuch der irreführenden Autorin: (kleiner Überblick, welche Szene entstand wann/warum...)**

2005-05-15

- ein Q betritt die Brücke (Akt 1)

- wir schreiben das Jahr 2012 und befinden uns in einer anderen Serie, äh Dimension (Akt 2)

- „William. keuch Ich bin dein Großvater! keuchrauch" ( Akt 3)

2007-03-06 (vermutlich) – wiedergefunden und gewaltsam in dieses wacklige Gefüge eingebracht: 2008-07-24

- eine kleine Stargateszene: Warum nicht eine Serie mehr? Ist der Anspruch dem Kanon treu zu bleiben erst mal ruiniert, schreibt sich's leichter ungeniert... lauft auf die Wand zwischen den Akt 1 und 2 zu und geratet auf das Gleiß das euch nach... Moment, das war wieder was anderes (zwischen Akt 1 und 2)

2008-02-23 (nach akte x der film auf vox)

- ergänzung der william ich bin dein großvater szene (junge folgt nebelschwaden: vorne dran, junge spricht: hinten dran) (Akt 3)

- Haustierszene: Raucher mit Biene, Janeway mit Kaffeemachine (Akt 4)

- raucher - scully, mulder, tuvok Dialog – wie konnten sie ihn finden - die welt ist klein (Akt 5)

2006-02-24 (eigentlich sollte ich eine Seminararbeit schreiben, da werd ich immer so kreativ)

- das Undenkbare für das wir nie einen Plan hatten - wie wärs mit Sirup (Akt 6)

- Raucher überreicht Q eine rosa Substanz, die Geschichte löst sich auf (Akt 7)

- Janeway und Fähnrich – Worum ging es eigentlich (Akt 8)

- Mulder und Scully – Worum ging es eigentlich – a never ending dialogue (Ende) (Akt 9)

* * *

**Inhaltsverzeichnis:**

- Anmerkung / Warnhinweis / Entstehungsgeschichte

- Akt 1 : ein Lied, ein Q, die Voyager tritt auf

- Akt 1 7/8 : Außerirdische, Weltuntergang und Weihnachten

- Akt 2 : Ein geschichtsträchtiges Datum an das sich niemand erinnern kann, das schreit nach Zeitreise

- Akt 3: „William. keuch Ich bin dein Großvater! keuchrauch"

- Akt 4: eine eigenständige, sinnlose kleine Szene... aber sind sie das nicht alle?

- Akt 5: Und dann waren da noch... Mulder und Scully, wer weiß woher die kamen... und wozu

- Akt 6: Denkst du auch was ich gerade denke?

- Akt 7 : Der Raucher stellt eine rosa Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch und meint es handle sich um eine Antwort

- Akt 8: Worum ging es eigentlich?

- Akt 9: „Q" oder „X", wohin noch nie ein Epilog gegangen ist

* * *

**Anmerkung / Warnhinweis / Entstehungsgeschichte**: Da sitzt mensch mit den Geschwistern gemütlich im Wohnzimmer und sieht sich Enterprise an und plötzlich fängt das Brüderchen zu singen an… „Ich finde sie sympathisch und halte sie für dumm, ich finde sie sympathisch und halte sie für dumm, …"

„Q", sagt meine Schwester sich nach ihm umdrehend, und nach dreimal nachfragen geht auch mir auf auf wen sie mit diesem Buchstaben anspielt, und dann fügt sie hinzu „_Ich finde __**mich**__ sympathisch und halte sie für dumm_ wäre noch passender!" und während ich verwirrt dreinschaue und meine Geschwister um diese seltsame Geheimsprache in der sie kommunizieren (deren Gedankensprünge mir immer erst zwei Stunden später oder nie klar werden) beneide… präge ich mir diesen Singsang im Kopf ein… weil… „Ich finde mich sympathisch und halte sie für dumm" passt wirklich zu Q und ich wollte doch solange schon wieder eine FF schreiben… und schon meine erste Stargatefanfiction basierte quasi auf einer Bemerkung meiner Schwester („Wenn ich durch die Wand laufe kitzelt mir die Nase!")

Was meine Geschwister zu jenem bedeutungsvollem/leeren Lied inspirierte kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich gestehe es gab schon vor dieser spontanen Abwandlung meines Bruders Versionen die statt auf Dummheit auf Gestank anspielten und T'Pol und dieser romatischen Szene zwischen ihr und Archer zugeordnet wurden (in der sie das Angebot die Decke zu teilen ablehnt weil sie die Kälte seinem Gestank vorzieht) und andere…

Nagut… damit kommen wir auch schon fließend zum:

**Disclaimer:** StarTrek Voyager / Enterprise (und auch die anderen Star Trek Sprößlinge) gehört nicht mir, bei den Schreibarbeiten wurde niemandem Schaden zugefügt (außer psychischem natürlich) und alles was irgendwie mir zugeordnet und als mein geistiges Eigentum gewertet werden könnte entstammt zu etwa achtzig Prozent meinen Geschwistern…

(apathischabgehobenenblickaufsetze Ich sehe mich als … eine Art „Sprachrohr" dass nur weiterleitet was ihm zuflog und distanziere mich damit auch dezent von allem was euch nicht gefallen könnte…)

... Feedback freut mich trotzdem!

**Letzte Anmerkung:** esnichtlassenkann Der zweite Gründungssatz dieser Geschichte (ihn jetzt zu nennen würde ihm später an tiefe nehmen… obwohl... ich hab ihn zum Titel gemacht... jetzt ist die ganze Spannung weg, ach nööö!) … jedenfalls... der stammt von mir… er kam mir als ich zusammen mit meiner Schwester die letzte Folge Akte X zum wiederholten Male sah… wir diskutierten ob mit dieser Episode der CSM endgültig gestorben sei und ich prophezeite diesen schönen Satz als Inhalt des sicher noch kommenden zweiten Akte X Films… jetzt kommt der Film und ich poste schnell, falls ich Recht habe g

**Uuuuuund trommelwirbel… die Geschichte:**

* * *

**Akt 1 : ein Lied, ein Q, die Voyager tritt auf**

„Ich finde mich sympathisch und halte sie für dumm…"

„Was zur… ?"

„Logischen Überlegungen zufolge würde ich sagen es handelt sich um einen Q, Captain", unterbrach Tuvok Captain Cathryn Janeway.

„… ich finde mich sympathisch und halte sie für dumm.", summte die Frau, die eben mit einem Plopp auf der Brücke aufgetaucht war, weiter vor sich hin, Janeway lugte noch einmal über die Konsole hinter der sie in Deckung gegangen waren und ging wieder in die Hocke während sie ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier zunickte…

„Ein Q?", fragte eine Nebenrolle, die sich auf Grund der Umstände in denen sich das Raumschiff Voyager befand, sicher schon seit Anfang der Mission an Bord aufhalten musste, aufgrund ihrer Nebenrolle jedoch zum ersten mal auf der Brücke war und noch nie etwas von Q gehört hatte, damit forderte sie eine kleine helfende Einführungsrede für jeden Zuschauerneuling heraus und während Tuvok einen hübschen vulkanisch, fragenden Blick aufsetzte, wohlmöglich weil ihm die Szene auch dumm vorkam, setzte Chakotay zur Erklärung an und erklärte mit etwas charaktergetreueren Worten die wichtige Rolle Qs in der Serie und seine/hier nun _ihre_ Funktion als Quell der Unterhaltung…

„Ich kann Sie sehen.", flötete die Frau / potentiell Q, „Ihre Frisur steht über ihre Deckung weg… und sie bewegt sich!"

Janeway zog ein Gesicht und sah Tuvok hilfesuchend an.

„_Meine_ Frisur kann ihr noch nicht aufgefallen sein.", zog sich dieser aus der Affäre und der Pilot Tom Paris grinste amüsiert.

Janeway seufzte und erhob sich was Chakotay und Tuvok ihr sehr schnell nachtaten.

„Wer sind sie und was tun sie hier?", fragte Janeway von der Tonqualität an der Grenze zwischen Langweile und Gereiztheit liegend.

„Uuuhm… Sie kennenlernen?", erwiderte die Frau nach kurzem Überlegen, wenig überzeugt von ihrem eigenen Argument.

„Es fehlt uns also an Inhalt für diese Geschichte.", analysierte Fähnrich Kim und ließ sich dabei aus der Hocke gänzlich auf den Boden sinken während er sich gemütlich an seine Konsole lehnte, „Ich werde jetzt sicher nicht aufstehen und mich in diese Frau verlieben.", ergänzte er mehr oder minder entschlossen und sah ein wenig trotzig drein.

„Captain?", ertönte eine Stimme deren Quelle sich nicht klar erkennen ließ und Janeway drückte einen der vielen schön angeordneten bunten Knöpfe bevor sie antwortete - „Ja?"

Dabei gehörte dieses „Ja" zu der besonderen Sorte von „Ja"s die mit zwei Buchstaben ausdrücken: „Ich stehe gerade vor einer fremden Lebensform und auch wenn sie sich gerade im selben Raum befänden würde ich mich nicht trauen mich beim Sprechen ihnen zu- und damit von dieser Lebensform abzuwenden, wollte ich jetzt den Raum verlassen ich würde langsam und rückwärts gehen"

B'Elanna Tores, wie immer in der Nähe jener schönen großen Lavalampenähnlichen Säule im Maschinenraum platziert, nickte. Weil diese Art von „Ja" ihre Vermutung bestätigte und quasi erklärte was sie im Begriff war mitzuteilen:

„Wir befinden uns plötzlich im Jahr 2012 und in Nähe der Erde.", erläuterte sie und sah dabei alarmiert auf ein Anzeigegerät dass wie durch ein Wunder jene genannte Jahreszahl anzeigte und damit ganz sicher richtig liegen musste.

Janeway verdrehte die Augen ob dieser Nachricht und sah jene mysteriöse Frau noch fragender als zuvor an.

„Sie fragen sich bestimmt welche Bedeutung dieses Jahr hat!", Q lächelte süffisant und warf einen abwesenden Blick durch das wunderschöne Panoramafenster über das Raumschiffe immer verfügen.

„Nein. Eigentlich würde ich immer noch gerne wissen wer sie sind und ob sie die Güte besäßen uns wieder zurück auf unseren Kurs zu bringen…", Janeway warf ihrem Gegenüber einen verachtenden Blick zu.

„Wäre es nicht ratsamer wenn sie sich in ihre Zeit zurückwünschen würden? Oder hängen sie wirklich so sehr an ihrem Kurs?"

Aus Janeways Ohren trat Rauch während sie sich über diesen sprachlichen Fehltritt ihrerseits ärgerte. Ihr Pilot Tom Paris tat derweil das was an ihm am schrecklichsten aussah, er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen…

„Das Jahr 2012 und das genauere Datum der 22.12.2012 stehen für das Ende der menschlichen Zivilisation.", erklärte Q unbeirrt fortfahrend in belehrendem Ton.

* * *

**Akt 1 7/8 : Außerirdische, Weltuntergang und Weihnachten**

„Die Geschichte des Kontakts mit Außerirdischen ist eine, die lange vor dem Stargateprogramm begann..."

„Du meinst die Geschichte der falschen Götter und die Pyramiden in Ägypten?", erkundigte sich Teal'c.

Daniel hielt inne, die Hand mit seinem Löffel noch gehoben ein Bild der Ratlosigkeit, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, „Nein. Eigentlich meinte ich...", er wedelte mit dem Löffel durch die Luft, „die etwas nähere... Vergangenheit."

Er sah zu Sam die ihm ein aufmerksames aber fragendes Lächeln schenkte, „Ich meine die Geschichte der Entführungen von Menschen durch Asgard."

Ein „Aah!" des Verstehens erfüllte die Kantine. _Diese_ Geschichte des Kontakts mit Außerirdischen!

Daniel warf einen Blick auf die Froot Loops in seiner Schüssel und rührte lustlos mit dem Löffel darin um, „Ich habe heute eine Mail bekommen, die besagt, dass die Welt wie wir sie kennen sich Ende dieses Monats ändern soll...", erklärte er knapp ohne von seiner Schüssel aufzusehen.

„Du meinst die Festlichkeit die ihr Weihnachten nennt?", fragte Teal'c

Sam spuckte schnaubend den Schluck Kaffe den sie gerade zu sich genommen hatte zurück in ihre Tasse und griff nach einer Serviette.

„_Meinst_ du Weihnachten?", hakte sie amüsiert, sorglos nach.

Daniel sah verzweifelt von seiner Schüssel auf, „Ich meine nicht Weihnachten! Das glaube ich zumindest."

* * *

**Akt 2 : Ein geschichtsträchtiges Datum an das sich niemand erinnern kann, das schreit nach Zeitreise**

„_Das Jahr 2012 und das genauere Datum der 22.12.2012 stehen für das Ende der menschlichen Zivilisation.", erklärte Q unbeirrt fortfahrend in belehrendem Ton._

„Aber es gibt uns doch noch!", warf Janeway, nun doch interessiert, ein.

„Mir ist nicht bekannt das die Menschheit vor 2012 zivilisierter war", sagte der Doktor trocken (wobei an dieser Stelle nicht näher erklärt sein soll warum er sich in dieses Gespräch plötzlich einzumischen vermochte und ob er es von der Krankenstation aus tat, dieser Kommentar wirkte nun mal am überzeugendsten und besten aus seinem Munde).

Q, ab der Umquartierung der Voyager durch Zeit und Raum über jeden Verdacht erhaben als Q identifiziert, lächelte weiter und verspürte für einen Augenblick eine gewisse Verbrüderung mit dem Hologramm ob dieser zynischen Einstellung zur Menschheit.

„Es gibt sie noch.", bestätigte Q die Mannschaft beruhigend, „Es handelt sich ja hier auch um eine andere Serie… äh… Dimension…!"

Tuvok spitzte die Ohren… (Ich weiß… der war dumm…)

* * *

**Akt 3: „William. keuch Ich bin dein Großvater! keuchrauch"**

Derweil auf der Erde:

Rauchschwaden durchzogen den dunklen Gang in den ein etwa elfjähriger Junge vorsichtig lugte, schummriges Licht, ohne ersichtlicher Quelle beleuchtete hier und da die wabernden Massen die alle möglichen Formen zu bilden schienen, es war dem Jungen als könnte er leise Musik hören, im Takt zu dem lebendig scheinenden, tanzenden Rauch, eine traurige oder vielleicht auch warnende Melodie, der Junge bog endgültig in den schlecht beleuchteten Gang und machte weitere Schritte in die Richtung aus der der Rauch zu kommen schien als sich ein Buchstabe aus den Schwaden löste, ein „X" stieg aus dem Rauch auf, direkt in das ominöse Licht, um dort zu verweilen und den Jungen mit großen Augen und einem angedeutetem Lächeln an eine Szene aus Alice im Wunderland mit einer bunten Raupe zurückdenken zu lassen. Mit vorsichtigen, kleinen Schritten, schob der Junge seine Füße über den Boden der aufgrund des besagten Rauches nicht sichtbar war, er erkannte nun eine Tür, die einen Spalt weit offenstand, durch die der Rauch in den Gang austrat, vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und trat in den ebenso schlecht beleuchteten, mit Rauch gefüllten Raum.

„William. keuch Ich bin dein Großvater! keuchrauch"

Ein, mehr tot als lebendiger, Mann im Rollstuhl, mit einer metallernen Hand eine Zigarette an sein im Hals befindliches Atemloch führend, sah den Jungen an, während er jene an StarWars erinnernden vielsagenden Worte, mit der Stimme eines Mannes der zuviel geraucht hat um nicht schon in seiner Betitelung darauf hinzuweisen, sprach.

Der Junge hob die Augenbrauen ob dieser Offenbarung, was er vor sich hatte war ja auch eher widerlich als der ultimative Bilderbuchopa.

„Meine Eltern haben mir nie etwas von dir erzählt…", brachte er mutig entgegen.

„Konnten sie nicht, sie waren ja nie da!"

Die Stirn des Jungen legte sich in Falten und sein Gesicht verschrie absolutes Nichtverstehen.

„Deine Mutter gab dich zur Adoption frei als du noch sehr jung warst.", erklärte der rauchende Mann gütig und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster auf einen Schulhof in dem Kinder herumtobten.

„Aber…"

... Mehr brachte das Kind nicht mehr auf, zu grotesk war die Geschichte wie auch ihr Erzähler…

„Aber...", William senkte betroffen den Blick.

„Deine Eltern sind auf der Flucht. Seit sie dich weggegeben haben. Ich weiß natürlich wo Sie sind, „ er hustete und nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner glühenden Zigarette, „Aber Sie denken sie wären untergetaucht und deswegen kontaktieren sie dich nicht.", ein weiteres Husten wandelte sich in ein Lachen dem ein ungesunder Pfeifton folgte. Der Junge wartete geduldig während sein neuer Großvater sich wieder beruhigte und noch einmal an seiner Zigarette zog, „Kontaktieren dich nicht", wiederholte er wieder gefolgt von einem Mischmasch zwischen Husten und Kichern, „Weil sie denken du wärst untergetaucht, denken ich wüsste nicht wo du bist, wüsste nicht wo sie sind..."

„Sind Sie sich sicher, Sie wissen wer ich bin?", unterbrach der Junge ungläubig den Augenblick des Triumphs den der Raucher zu erleben schien.

Der Mann sah das Kind abschätzend an während er gemächlich, elegant zwei weitere male seine Morley an das Loch in seinem Hals hielt um zu inhalieren.

„Sicher William!"

„Ich... ich heiße nicht William.", der Junge tat einen Schritt zurück, und wandte den Kopf abschätzend nach der Tür um.

„Mag sein, mag sein.", wieder ein Husten das mit einem irren Lachen verschmolz, der Mann schief und strich sich mit seiner nicht-metallernen Hand durch das Schulter lange, lichte, schneeweiße Haar, „Zur Tarnung, mein Junge, sie wollten doch dass du untertauchst.

* * *

**Akt 4: eine eigenständige, sinnlose kleine Szene... aber sind sie das nicht alle?**

Dünne, lange, knochige, alte Finger strichen über gelb, schwarz gestreiftes, stoppeliges Haar.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?", fragte Janeway und zog ihrerseits ihr Lieblingshaustier beschützend näher an sich.

„Ich glaube es ist eine mutierte Riesenbiene.", spekulierte Tom Paris flüsternd, während Tuvok einen abschätzenden Blick von der Biene auf dem Schoß des unbekannten, stark stinkenden Rauchers, hin zu der kleinen Kaffeemaschine, liebevoll auf den Namen Toulouse getauft, auf dem Schoß seiner Chefin schweifen ließ.

„Das ist Lennart.", keuchte der verrunzelte alte Mann, bevor er erneut den Glimmstengel an das Loch in seinem Hals führte, „Sie können ihn aber auch William nennen.", fügte er röchelnd hinzu, während er unentwegt mit der Zigarettenfreien Hand an den Seiten, neben den ruhenden Flügeln am Rücken des Rieseninsekts strich.

„William? Ich dachte so hieße der Junge.", erkundigte sich Jakotay stirnrunzelnd.

„Stimmt", der mysteriöse Mann hustete, „Der Name ist gebräuchlicher, er macht sich besser auf gefälschten Papieren und zur Tarnung." Janeway und ihr erster Offizier warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, niemand wurde aus dem mysteriösen Geröchel des halbtoten Mannes schlau.

* * *

**Akt 5: Und dann waren da noch... Mulder und Scully, wer weiß woher die kamen... und wozu**

„Wie haben Sie ihn gefunden?", fragte Scully verzweifelt, während sie den Jungen der auf Sie zuglaufen war, hinter sich schob.

Der Raucher lächelte milde, bevor ein weiterer Hustenanfall sein faltiges Gesicht entstellte, „Sein Adoptivvater... ist auch mein Sohn."

Mulders Gesicht verzog sich angewidert.

„Könnte es zumindest sein... Sein Vater arbeitete seiner Zeit mit uns zusammen und ich kannte die Mutter."

„Klein ist die Welt", bemerkte Mulder, obwohl selbst nicht wirklich amüsiert.

„Das ist sie tatsächlich.", steuerte Tuvok in diesem Moment bei, „Besonders bevor die Meere erfolgreich besiedelt wurden."

Selbst der Raucher wandte ihm einen Augenblick lang ein verblüfftes Gesicht zu, bevor die Verblüffung wieder milder Amüsiertheit wich und er Tuvok dankend zunickte, für diese bestätigende Einstreuung von Fakten.

* * *

**Akt 6: Denkst du auch was ich gerade denke?**

„Das Undenkbare für das wir nie einen Plan hatten ist eingetreten" (Zitat, frei aus dem Gedächtnis nach „Akte X, der Film")

„Denken Sie auch was ich denke?"

„Wäre denkbar."

„Nein das Andere!"

„Oh, das! Das Un-Denkbare! Nein daran hatte ich grade nicht gedacht."

„Es ist eingetreten, das wofür wir keinen Plan hatten!"

„Dann müssen wir uns jetzt wohl was einfallen lassen...?"

„Genau!"

„Aber..."

„Stand vorhin in der Küche nicht irgendsoein Sirup...?"

„...?"

* * *

**Akt 7 : Der Raucher stellt eine rosa Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch und meint es handle sich um eine Antwort**

„Es... ich weiß nicht was es ist, ich kann es nicht identifizieren.", verkündete Belanna Torres. Mulder ließ triumphierend eine Faust in die Luft schnallen und Scully verdrehte die Augen, „Spooky gegen Wissenschaft, 42 zu 0.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Lassen Sie mich mal, das kann doch nicht...", das Hologramm, alias der Dr., alias Ich-suche-mir-meinen-Namen-bis-morgen-aus, schubste die Ingenieurin zur Seite um selbst einen Blick auf die Daten zu werfen, was nicht nur auf ein Ego zu schieben war, tatsächlich ließ sich argumentieren dass er für die Aufgabe der Identifizierung der Flüssigkeit qualifizierter war als die Herrscherin des Maschinendecks. Auch Scully schob sich zwischen den anderen um den Bildschirm gescharrten Personen hindurch um einen Blick auf die Ergebnisse zu werfen.

„Nun, ich denke, es könnte sich um eine Art synthetischen...", nahm der Dr. Anlauf zu einer Erklärung als er von Q, die eben wieder aufgetaucht war unterbrochen wurde, „Himbeersirup!"

„... handeln...", ergänzte der Dr. leicht gereizt ob der Unterbrechung.

„Himbeersirup?", fragten Mulder und Captain Janeway mit unterschiedlichem Levels an Zweifel und ehrlichem Interesse.

In einer dunklen Ecke des Raums, aus der Rauch hervordrang, räusperte sich, gefolgt von einem starken Hustenanfall, wieder der geheimnisvolle Raucher, „Richtig.", bestätigte er als sich sein Hals einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, „Wir brauchten lange um ihn zu entwickeln, aber wir denken er müsste euren Ansprüchen genügen."

Verwirrte Blicke beantworteten seine Erklärung, nur Q lächelte verstehend und griff die Glasphiole aus der Halterung in die Belanna sie gesteckt hatte. Sie drehte die rosa, durchscheinende Substanz und musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, „Ja, ich denke es genügt... fürs erste..."

Die Blicke ihres Publikums klärten sich nicht sondern gestalteten sich wenn möglich noch fragender.

Q und Raucher nickten sich zu als wäre damit etwas zwischen ihnen geklärt, bevor Q schnippste und alles vorbei war...

Der Raucher saß wieder allein in einem dunklen Zimmer; Scully und Mulder fanden sich auf dem Rücksitz eines fahrenden Auto wieder und mussten schnell eine Entscheidung treffen was die Übernahme des Lenkrads anging; die Crew der Voyager blieb innerhalb ihres Schiffes wo sie war zurück, das Schiff selbst aber wurde auf alten Kurs und alte Zeitrechnung gesetzt; der Junge landete wieder in den Gängen seiner Schule und schwor sich nie wieder Rauchschwaden zu folgen, was letztlich vielleicht als die Moral der Geschichte gefasst werden kann; wo Q mit dem Himbeersirup hinging wissen wir zwar auch, aber es lässt sich bekanntlich mit dem menschlichen Verstand nicht erfassen, wir dürfen es uns als eine Tankstelle an einer leeren Straße die nirgendwohin führt vorstellen, oder vielleicht als ein Restaurant am Ende des Universums (nein dem anderen!) oder... als... du weißt schon... denk nach! ... genau... Das Undenkbare!

* * *

**Akt 8: Worum ging es eigentlich?**

„Ist das ihr Bericht Fähnrich?", Janeway lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl vor und nahm den Pad entgegen den ihr die unbekannte Nebenrolle aus Szene 1, die nicht wusste wer/was „Q" ist, über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg reichte. Der junge Mann nickte und Janeway wendete sich wieder ihrem Kaffee zu mit dem sie eine angeregte Diskussion geführt hatte, doch der Mann blieb stehen und sie vermutete selbst gestrandet im Deltaquadranten könnte es Auswirkungen auf ihre Karriere haben wenn sie jemand dabei beobachtete wie sie der gefüllten Tasse ihr Herz ausschüttete. „Noch etwas?", fragte sie den Blick hebend, während sie den Griff um ihre Kaffeetasse festigte.

Der Fähnrich wippte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, „Mam... wenn ich fragen darf... worum ging es denn nun eigentlich?" Janeway verkniff die Lippen und löste eine ihrer Hände von der umklammerten Tasse um sich an die Stirn zu greifen, diese Frage ließ nichts gutes erahnen was den Bericht auf ihrem Tisch anging, sie rieb sich kurz über die Schläfe, als wollte sie nur darauf hinweisen das ihre Migräne wieder aufgetaucht war und drückte dann eine Taste auf dem Pad um einen kurzen Blick auf den Bericht zu werfen.

„Sie haben... 53 Seiten über die Ereignisse der letzten zwei Tage geschrieben und fragen mich nun ‚was nun eigentlich passiert ist' ?!"

Der Fähnrich hob den verlegen gesenkten Blick und korrigierte vorwurfsvoll, „‚Worum es eigentlich ging' ! Was passiert ist... lässt sich auf viele Weisen lesen... deswegen der lange Bericht."

Janeway schloss die Augen zur Hälfte und nickte müde, während sie den Pad unauffällig über die linke Kante ihres Schreibtisches schob wo er mit einem sanften Aufprallgeräusch in einem eigens dafür replizierten Pappkarton voll von phantasievollen Berichten ihrer Crew. Sie pflegte zu sagen sie würde sich diese Art besonders lang ausschweifender Berichterstattung als Lektüre für den Urlaub aufheben, den zu nehmen Sie nie plante.

Der Fähnrich sah seinem Bericht verunsichert mit halboffenem Mund hinterher.

Und sie schenkte ihm ein aufbauendes Lächeln, „Worum es ging?", Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und führte die Kaffeetasse gemächlich an ihre Lippen um für eine Stimmungsvolle Pause zu sorgen.

„Wissen Sie, Fähnrich, manchmal ist der Weg das Ziel.", dabei warf sie einen kurzen traurigen Blick durch ihr Fenster auf die vorbeiziehenden Sterne und dachte an den Weg den sie zurückzulegen versuchten und ihr Ziel, den Quadranten den sie der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht so bald erreichen würden, „Besonders für uns.", resümierte sie seufzend und stellte ihre Tasse auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab während sie sich wieder dem Fähnrich zuwandte, „Besonders für uns, die wir es uns nicht leisten können wirklich etwas zu erreichen und Sie dafür zu befördern, sie wissen wie wichtig es ist in unserer Kommandostruktur ein paar Fähnriche zu erhalten."

Der Fähnrich verzog sein Gesicht missbilligend, noch während er sich mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete und schleunigst der Tür zueilte... er wusste nicht inwiefern das eine Antwort auf irgendetwas war, genauso gut hätte der Captain „42" sagen können um dann so zu tun als würde das alles erklären. Aber das Gesagte klang ein wenig nach einer Drohung und der Fähnrich entsann sich des Tages an dem der ehemalige Lieutnant, Tom Paris seines Ranges beraubt wurde, zufälligerweise nur vier Tage nachdem Janeway einen Fähnrich aufgrund herausragender Leistungen hatte befördern müssen. Er schüttelte schaudernd den Kopf, man durfte sich mit ihr nicht anlegen, wenn sie sagte der Weg sei das Ziel, dann war er das, auch wenn das überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab.

* * *

**Akt 9: „Q" oder „X", wohin noch nie ein Epilog gegangen ist...**

„Mulder, worum ging es eigentlich? ... ich meine ich weiß schon worum es ging, aber... es war doch alles etwas konfus und die Erfahrung sagt mir dass du aus konfusen Ereignissen, meist sehr dicht geschlossene Geschichten konstruierst, die sich von meiner Interpretation der Dinge stark zu unterscheiden pflegen..."

Mulder hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen während er die Bierflasche die Scully ihm reichte entgegennahm.

„Worum es eigentlich ging, Scully?", er grinste und Scully nickte erwartungsvoll.

„Das, meine Liebe, lässt sich nicht programmieren, kategorisieren oder irgendwie zuordnen.", verkündete er stolz, „Das sind mir die liebsten Tage!".

„Mulder!"

„Sorry, natürlich... also, alles deutet daraufhin... dass der Raucher und diese „Qu" eine Abmachung hatten, die Bedrohung die für unsere Welt bestand war vielleicht letztlich die Voyager..."

„Wie in aller Welt kommst du darauf?"

„Nun... sie kommt aus der Zukunft, vielleicht sind wir noch nicht reif für diese Technik..."

„?"

„Und Q brachte die Voyager zurück, als eine Bedrohung für die Menschheit, worauf der Raucher reagieren musste, er brachte ihr... diese rosa Substanz um seinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten und... und Q hielt ihren und schaffte die Voyager wieder zurück dorthin wo sie hingehört."

„Weil sie eine Bedrohung darstellte...?", Scully nahm wenig überzeugt einen Schluck aus ihrer Bierflasche

„Ja... die Technik... also... wen wir sie in die Finger bekommen hätten, hätten wir uns damit wohlmöglich gegenseitig umgebracht..."

„Wir?", fragte Scully und lehnte sich lächelnd an seine Schulter.

„Du weißt schon, die Menschheit...", Mulder machte eine kleine Hilflose Handgeste, „Eine Bedrohung.", wiederholte er noch einmal.

„Der Raucher hat also die Welt vor der Zukunft gerettet..."

Mulder runzelte die Stirn als hätte er seine Geschichte zum ersten Mal gehört und wäre mit dieser Auslegung gar nicht zufrieden, „Nunja, worum es wirklich ging können wir nicht wissen, ich nehme doch nicht an das es wirklich Himbeersirup war."

„Oh doch, ich hab die Ergebnisse gesehen, es war Himbeersirup."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile nachdenklich, bevor Scully weiter nachhakte, „Was das alles wohl mit unserem Sohn zu tun hatte."

„Vielleicht die verdrehte Vorstellung von einem Familienausflug die sein Großvater sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte..."

Scully zog Augenbrauchen und Lippen grübelnd zusammen, „Ok.", schloss sie nach kurzem Überlegen, das war eine Erklärung die schon fast eine Erklärung war, sie hatte gelernt mit dieser Art Erklärung zu leben.

„Aber...", murmelte Mulder, „würdest du das jetzt unter ‚X' oder unter ‚Q' einsortieren?"

„Ich denke unter ‚Q' müsste auch noch eine Menge Platz sein... Aber wir sind nicht mehr beim FBI, und ich habe deine Serviettensammlung von sogenannten ‚Fällen' entsorgt."

Mulder schenkte ihr einen Schmollmund bevor er wieder nachdenklich in die Ferne zu starren begann, „Spätestens jetzt müsste das FBI es bereuen uns in die Wüste geschickt zu haben."

„Es waren unter anderem deine freiwilligen, aber ungerechtfertigten Reisen in die Wüste die in den Spesenabrechnungen auftauchten, die das FBI gegen uns aufbrachten!"

„Das geht am Thema völlig vorbei..."

„Das tut es nicht..."

„Tut es doch, worum es geht ist..."

.

.

.

**Ende**


End file.
